Friday the 13th
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: Alice and Jasper have a child on Friday the 13th. Fluffy and sweet. All human.


**A/N: So, today's Friday the 13****th****. My grandma told me that her brother was born on a Friday the 13****th**** and it gave me an idea for this fanfic.**

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you're huge!" Rosalie laughed as I helped Alice into her seat at the café we were meeting our friends at.

"Yeah, Alice, are you sure you aren't having twins?" Emmett asked and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Or triplets?" Edward added, causing Alice to smack him on the shoulder.

"I think Alice looks beautiful," Bella said, wrapping her arm around her best friend.

"_Thank_ you," Alice said, glaring at the rest of her friends.

"What?" Emmett asked, trying to look innocent as the waitress came over to take our order.

"You know, Alice," Rosalie commented when the waitress left. "Tomorrow's Friday the . . . _thirteenth_."

"Yeah, what if you have your baby then?" Bella asked.

"That'd be the worst luck ever!" Emmett laughed. When Alice and I looked at him with confused faces, he continued. "I didn't know Rose had a sailor's mouth until she went into labor."

Rosalie smacked Emmett lightly and looked lovingly at the oblivious three year old, drawing on the menu the waitress gave her.

"It was worth the pain, of course," Rosalie murmured.

"You didn't use medication?" Bella asked, rocking her baby that was only eight months old on her lap.

"God, no!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I don't think I could've survived without the meds!"

"Me, too," Bella laughed. "Are you going to use medication, Alice?"

"Um, no," Alice mumbled, looking frightened. "Why? Should I?"

"Well, I'm sure if you want to be in complete bliss while delivering, then yes," Rosalie said.

"But, I know you're strong enough to handle it without the drugs," Bella added, noting Alice's scared expression.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You'll do just fine, honey."

Alice smiled sheepishly before our food came. We soon ate and talked and laughed. Soon, Bella and Edward had to leave to put little Renesmee to sleep and the rest of us took that as our cue to leave as well.

"By, Alice," Emmett called out in the parking lot. "Try not to break anything tomorrow . . . especially your water!" He laughed before getting into the car.

* * *

"Jasper, do you think we're doing the right thing?" Alice asked as I got into bed with her.

"Yes, of course," I said. "That is, unless you want to get medication."

"No!" Alice shook her head. "I'd rather it be a little more natural than that."

"Well, then, everything will be perfect," I said and kissed her. She turned the light out and got into her usual sleeping position.

"What if the baby's born tomorrow, on the most unlucky day?" Alice whispered into the darkness. "Will something terrible happen?"

"No," I shook my head. "Don't believe in those superstitions. Besides, you're not due for three more weeks. I wouldn't worry about it."

Alice thanked me before we both drifted off to sleep . . .

* * *

"Jasper!" Alice shouted and I woke with a start.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked and saw that the sheets were completely soaked.

"My water just broke," Alice said. That woke me up entirely. I jumped out of bed and grabbed whatever shirt I could find before running to get the baby bag and Alice's bag she had packed ahead of time for the hospital.

I ran back into our bedroom to find Alice on her knees, clutching her stomach. Without a second thought, I ran to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Alice hissed.

"Contraction," she choked out and winced once more before looking relieved. "I'm going to call the doctor."

"Alright," I said and we started contacting everyone we knew before heading out to the hospital.

* * *

Alice hissed when another contraction came upon her and I took her hand in mine, rubbing her large belly.

"I'm sorry," I said and Alice shook her head.

"Jackson's just . . . anxious to get out," Alice managed to get out. "Isn't that right, Jackson? We're almost there. We'll get you out soon."

She seemed to be trying to reassure herself more than our child. I pushed my foot harder on the gas pedal and sped the car up.

In around fifteen minutes, we made it to the hospital and took Alice inside. The doctors checked her and said that she had quite a while to go. Alice didn't like sitting down much so she and I decided to take a walk around the hospital and wait for our parents and friends to arrive.

I held my small wife's hand and helped her stay standing whenever the contractions happened (which were fairly often now). Part of me felt guilty for doing this to her. And the other part was excited, but nervous about the baby coming. I could never fully fathom the idea that Alice was truly pregnant, even when her stomach was as big as it was now. Now that we were in the hospital, things were so real to me. I was going to be a _father_.

"Rose! Bella! Mom!" Alice squealed when we walked past the hospital entrance and saw all of our friends and family in a large group. The girls all giggled and rushed to Alice who seemed bubblier now that her friends were here.

Emmett and Edward both grinned and told me that I would be a great father and it was nothing to worry about. Before long, Alice started having faster contractions and we decided to have her checked out by the doctors again.

The doctors said it would be best for Alice to lay down in the delivery room and we said goodbye to our friends before heading out.

Alice cried out when another contraction hit and begged me not to make her walk anymore.

"Alice, we need to," I said, stroking her face. "Come on, it's only a few more steps."

"Jasper," Alice said, looking deeply into my green eyes. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine," I said and helped her up from the floor. "I'll be right by your side the whole time. Do you want any medicine?"

"Nope," Alice smiled weakly and we walked into the delivery room. The doctor's had Alice put on a hospital gown and let her lay down on the bed. Alice's contractions were nearly on top of each other and she begged for the nurses to get the baby out of her immediately "or else". They just chuckled and went to get the doctor.

* * *

"Looks like it's time to deliver the baby," Dr. Carlisle Cullen smiled and I took my wife's hand. Her face was already contorted in pain and drenched in sweat. I gently gave her hand a squeeze and she looked at me, trying to smile.

"Okay, Alice, give us a nice push." The doctor said as the nurses helped Alice into position.

She squeezed my hand and started to push. Her nails dug into my palm and I gritted my teeth, wanting to cry out in pain. Alice did that for me.

"Just keep pushing," Dr. Cullen exclaimed as Alice pushed again, screaming. "You're doing great. Keep pushing."

"Oh, God, give me some meds!" Alice shouted and the nurses around us chuckled.

"Alice, honey, you were the one who wanted no drugs," I said quietly and stroked her arm.

"Alice, push please," Dr. Cullen said.

"This is _your fault_, Jasper Whitlock, so I don't think I'd be the one talking if I were you," Alice hissed to me, ignoring the doctor completely.

"Alice, you need to push," I chuckled and she continued crying out in pain.

"The head's coming," Carlisle said. "Only a few more pushes."

"You can do it, honey, you can do it," I said and Alice looked at me, her grey eyes looking pained and happy at the same time. She looked determined as she continued pushing.

"One more; push hard," Dr. Cullen ordered and Alice pushed before a new, tiny voice filled the hospital. There's nothing more amazing than seeing the birth of something. It completely changes your perspective of the world around you.

"Oh, thank _God_," Alice exclaimed and dropped her head back, breathing heavy.

"You did amazing," I murmured and wiped her sweat-drenched hair away from her forehead. The doctor motioned me over and handed me some scissors. I tentatively took them and went to my son and cut the umbilical cord (which is surprisingly thick and not as easy as you think to cut through). They quickly continued cleaning him before handing him to Alice, who was being stitched up by a nurse.

"He's beautiful," she murmured and I stared in wonder at the little baby in my wife's arms. Alice wiped a tear that had rolled down my cheek. "Do you want to hold him?"

I nodded, a little worried, though. This was _my _son. I had never thought I would be a father. I gently took the small child in my hands. This definitely was the luckiest Friday the thirteenth ever.

* * *

**A/N: I've only witnessed a foaling, never a human giving birth, so I had to research this like crazy. I hope I did this justice. Friday the 13th is usually the luckiest day for me because 13 is part of my lucky numbers. Even though I'm sick in bed and have a pinched nerve in my leg, this has been a lucky day for me (things are usually worse for me, haha). Did you like it? Please review!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


End file.
